Copycat
by Cells-girl
Summary: An escaped mental patient with a morbid fanisation with Ryan Khun gets tangled in the web of lies and deception inside the glass house. Finally updated
1. The Beginning

Copycat

Disclaimer: I do not own the thirteen ghosts or any of their characters. But Kat is mine so no stealing without permission.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Change of time/POV

Five Years ago, May 2000

The first thing I remember hearing when I awoke was the screaming of countless women and children. They were in so much pain and for some reason it excited me. The room was a large ballroom with a glass floor that seemed to glow with a bluish tint. All the people were dressed in Renaissance looking clothes with puffy dresses and ridiculous looking suits. As I looked around I saw all the whores choking and gasping while grabbing their throats. It seemed that they didn't enjoy the special ingredient that I added to the punch. It seemed that rat poison wasn't as enjoyable to drink as I thought. I stood there watching as they coughed up blood and collapsed on the floor with bloody bubbles emerging from their mouths. There were about forty men and whores lying on the ground. Their lips and skin was starting to turn blue and there was punch all over the floors. They were all dead, except for one man, Joseph Smithe, the son of the judge who had me committed to New Borehamwood.

"My god what have you done?" Joseph said as his gaze swept across the room.

"What's wrong Joseph don't you recognize your own handiwork?" I asked while motioning around the room at the bleeding bodies.

"What the hell are you talking about; your insane that's why my father had you put away. You've killed all these people just because you've become obsessed with that freaking Khun from the 1800's." Joseph spat at me while his eyes seemed to burn with undying hate. He then looked at one of the whores lying on the ground and rushed to her side. "Mother oh my god." He rushed over to her side and picked her head up and laid it in his lap. "Oh god mother." He began to cry and rock like one of the psycho's from the asylum.

"What a weak pathetic freak crying over a fallen whore." I laughed and grinned and bared my fangs. It was then that I heard the wail of sirens in the distance. "Congratulations Joseph, you're going to be blamed for your first multiple homicide." I laughed uncontrollably and rushed out the front doors and into the cover of night and fled to the darkest depths of the woods. Those stupid people would never find me; I would make sure of that.

May 2005

"Today is the fifth anniversary of the slaughter of forty men, women, and children at the benefit renaissance ball in Willow Grove. Joseph Smithe the man who was accused of this grisly act was found innocent and the killer is still at large. It is said that she is a copycat murderer taking on the personality and state of mind of a psychopath from the 1800's by the name of Ryan Khun. Her real name is Kat and she is approximately five foot four with long crimson hair. She escaped from New Borehamwood in late April of 2000. She has been seen in the area of Willow Grove and should be considered dangerous and if seen should be reported to the Willow Grove police department. I repeat do not attempt to approach this individual if approached do not appear hostile and try to escape the situation by any means possible." The television reporter continued her report on the slaughter of Willow Grove. There was a chuckle from the man watching the report.

"My word, this copycat would make a nice addition to my little collection. Wouldn't you agree Ben?" Cyrus turned his face to the sliced lawyer. "I may have lost most of my precious black zodiac; but I can always rebuild and make it better then ever."

"Are you sure Cyrus? She's just a copycat probably just as insane as that Jackal freak you have locked up in the basement." Ben sighed and tugged at the corner of his suit.

"Ben it was a miracle that we managed to recapture any of them at all. Without Kalina and Rafkin helping me it is almost like I have been blinded." Cyrus sighed. "Just make the preparations to get her here dead or alive. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes I understand Cyrus I will begin immediately." Ben flickered out of sight to begin the preparations in the basement. He opened up an empty containment cube between the Jackal and the Torn Prince. The two ghosts looked confused and angry at the presence of the lawyer.

_ What the hell are you doing here Ben?_

"Well Royce it seems that you will have another companion joining you soon. And I hear that she's quite an animal." With that Ben flickered out of sight but his laughter lasted a few seconds before disappearing entirely. Royce looked over to Ryan who was licking his lips and had a glazed over look in his eyes.

_ Don't think that you're going to get your claws on her first Ryan. If anything I'm going to get her so just forget all those stupid fantasy's you keep thinking about._

_ Is that true Clayton? If anything I'm going to get her and you'll get to watch._

Ryan laughed and walked over to the wall of the cube closest to the teen. They began a staring war trying to decide who would get the mystery girl that the freak Cyrus was going to add to his collection. They kept battling their wills far into the night not noticing that they weren't alone.

Kat's POV

It had been awhile since I had a decent meal, it seemed that fewer and fewer people were wandering into my forest these days. I still had my jacket from the asylum but I had it stashed away for when the weather turned cold. I was wearing the clothes from my last few victims. A pair of blue jeans with a black halter-top, I had found a pair of tennis shoes but they were a size too big and often caused me to trip. It was beginning to annoy me so I was hoping to find another whore with better shoes. The forest suddenly became unnaturally quiet except for the whisper of voices in the distance. It sounded like a couple of whores who were out for a walk. I could feel my fangs tingling wishing for the taste of blood and flesh. My feet carried me towards the voices and soon two teenage girls came into view. One of them looked about my size and I had to make sure not to get the clothes too dirty. I smirked and pulled off the ill-fitting shoes and snuck around behind them. I needed the element of surprise if I was going to get both of them. My steps froze though when I heard the subject of their conversation.

"I hear that she hunts around these parts, if we get a photo we'll be able to sell it to the media and make a pretty penny." The blonde said as she pulled a small camera from her pocket. She smiled and looked around hoping to find me.

"I don't know Jenny this seems dangerous." The brunette said as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Oh come on Hannah don't be such a cry baby. We could be set for life if we get a picture of her."

"But what if we get caught, she'll kill us!" Hannah started to shiver.

"Oh common Hannah, this is the opportunity of a lifetime and your going to run home to mommy like always." Jenny sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face. This was my chance; they were about six feet apart now so I crept up behind them and grabbed Jenny making sure to cover her mouth with my hand. She tried to scream and fight her way free but I dragged her back into the forest before the other whore noticed she was gone.

"Jenny where are you? This isn't funny anymore common out and lets go home." Hannah sounded very upset and scared. Her blood would be at full flavor.

"Hush now little whore and accept your fate." I whispered into Jenny's ear making her scream into my hand as she tried to claw my hands off of her. I just laughed and threw her to the ground and straddled her pinning her arms above her head. "I said be a good little whore and be still!" I raised my voice and smacked her across the face causing her to whimper and shiver. "That's better now tell me where's that little camera of yours?" She didn't answer me so I searched her pockets and found it. I smirked and threw it into the woods not caring where it landed. Her eyes grew wide as I started to tear away at her wrists trying to keep as much blood as possible off her clothes. After awhile she started screaming so I had to end it quick. He blood was sweet as was her flesh as I tore it from her bones. I fed until my hunger disappeared and the urge to hunt and kill appeared again. I pulled her clothes off the corpse and threw them on the ground. I tore off the old clothes and put on the new ones. They were only a few bloodstains on them but they would wash out in time. I left the whore where she laid and went off to search for her friend. Tonight I would let one whore live, but she wouldn't be able to tell a soul what happened. Oh the fun I could have then.

"Jenny come on this isn't funny any more! Where are you?" Hanna was becoming hysteric as she searched for her friend. Unaware of the danger that was approaching her.

"Excuse me I've kind of been turned around and can't find my way back to town. Can you help me?" I said as I appeared from behind a tree. The girl jumped but settled down once she saw that I was another living human.

"The road is about a mile that way." She pointed and some of her fear seemed to melt away. "By the way have you seen a girl about my height around here? We've kind of gotten separated."

"Sorry but you're the first person I've seen here today." The lie seemed to flow off of my tongue and she bought it without question.

"Well thank you anyways but if you see her tell her that I'll meet her back at the hotel." With that Hannah walked off unaware that she had been spared the wrath of the copycat.

"Stupid whore." I laughed and walked to the road it was time I paid a visit to my old friend Joseph. By the time I reached the road the sun was setting and there were few cars driving. None of them even slowed down to offer me a ride. 'Stupid people thinking that I'm not worth their time.' That thought made me growl and quicken my pace I really wanted to get to New Borehamwood before midnight so I could help jolt Joseph's memory.

"Need a ride?" A sharply dressed man in a small sliver car asked me. I turned to look at him and noticed that he seemed odd. It wasn't his blonde hair or the bluish tint to his skin and lips. He seemed to have a scar running down the side of his body as if he had been sliced in half. He smiled showing too many teeth and unlocked the doors to the car.

"I need to get to New Borehamwood." I said as I opened the door and sat down. As soon as the door was closed the doors were locked again and we were speeding off.

"So what's waiting for you at that asylum?" He asked.

"I have an old friend there that I haven't visited in awhile."

"Oh forgive me I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ben Moss." He turned and smiled at me again. I hated his smile I wanted to bash his head against the steering wheel until he swallowed every one of those teeth.

"I'm Kat." He lifted an eyebrow and his smile seemed to falter.

"That name sound familiar. Have we met before?"

"No. I don't believe so."

"Are you sure?" He once again turned his head to look me up and down. I know I looked strange with my tangled hair, dirt smudged face and hands, and the fresh bloodstains on the clothes. I just frowned and turned to face him hoping that I had wiped all the blood from my mouth before I had left the safety of the forest.

"Yes I'm sure. You must be mistaking me with somebody else." I tried not to growl but this guy was playing with my last nerve and it took all the restraint and sanity I had left not to kill him right here and now. The drive to the asylum took longer then I had expected and when we arrived I quickly got out of the car and rushed to the door. When I turned around Ben was still sitting in his car but was talking into a small phone. That basterd was probably calling the cops I would have less time then expected. 'Oh well I won't need long anyways.' I chuckled to myself as I entered the building and walked over to the corner.

"May I help you miss?" The receptionist wore a white outfit with her brown hair tied up in a bun.

"Yes I'm here to see my uncle Joseph Smithe." I said as I pulled a dead leaf out of my hair.

"He's in room 206 third door on the left once you get to the second floor." She smiled then went back to her work. I walked over to the elevator and quickly went to the second floor and to the door of Joseph. I knocked but nobody answered; the door was unlocked so I let myself in.

"Hello Joseph." As soon as the words left my lips he was sitting up and staring at me.

"Oh god no." He whimpered and looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"Tying up some loose ends." I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "It seems that we parted on a sour note. I've come to make it up to you." With that I reached up and brushed a strand of honey colored hair from his face. His brown eyes were still wide with fear and his tan skin seemed to pale.

"What are you going to do to me?" He managed to pull himself a bit away and his fear seemed to lessen a bit.

"Nothing you don't want me to Joseph." I grinned wickedly at him. "You're going to be begging me for everything once I'm done with you." Chuckling I grabbed the coller of his jacket and ripped it. I then undid the jacket and slipped it to the floor reavealing his bare chest. He whimpered and backed himself to the edge of the bed. I grabbed him and threw him to the ground and straddled him. "Oh common I've been waiting five years for this."

"Kat tell me one thing before you do this."

"What do you want to know?"

"How old were you when you killed all of those people five years ago?"

I smirked and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "I had just turned fourteen." With that I started to rip the flesh from his chest making him scream and flail around. His blood covered the pale pink top and blue jeans and even the black tennis shoes making them sticky and warm. His screaming died down somewhat after I clawed at his face for a while and he just stared at me like a deer would a car. He wasn't going to live through the night; I had done my job well. I stood up and brushed myself off preparing to leave when his choked voice echoed in my ears.

"Don't go yet, please. I don't want to die alone." Joseph was crying and the tears were turning to blood as they hit his cheeks. Something inside me seemed sad so I sat back down next to him. He was in pain and for some reason I cared, I wiped a bit of blood from his face and leaned close to him again.

"For some reason I feel sorry for you so I'm going to make your death quick." He reached up and grabbed my arm as I kissed him. He seemed to relax until I pulled away and took a chunk out of his jugular vein. I covered his mouth with my hands until he stopped screaming and his eyes became blank. His blood tasted sweet but I didn't linger to enjoy it. I had strayed too far from the safety of my forest for too long. It was time to go back. The hall was silent until a nurse rushed past me to Josephs room and started screaming.

"Oh my god Joseph! Somebody get the doctor in here!" I could hear the commotion even after the doors to the elevator closed in front of me. The screaming was making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Smiling to myself as I exited the building still covered in blood I found that Ben was still in his car. This made me frown so I walked over to the window and he rolled it down.

"What are you still doing here?" I growled at him but he just smiled.

"You needed a quick getaway didn't you? I'll get you to safety before the police arrive." He was right I needed a quick getaway and much to my disappointment he was the only one who could get me out of here.

"Fine but we have to leave now." I got into the passanger seat and closed the door and he was speeding off before I had a chance to put on the seatbelt.

"So what did you do to him?" Ben asked as he looked into the rearview mirror for the sixth time since we left.

"Nothing too new but I ended up having to finish him off quick."

"You killed him!" Ben seemed surprised. I just rolled my eyes and held back a growl.

"So what if I did, what's it to you?" I looked him dead in the eyes as he smiled.

"Then you are the girl Cyrus asked me to find. It's a pity I'm going to have to wreck this car but sacrifices must be made." Ben sighed and I noticed that the doors were locked and he was speeding towards the Willow Grove bridge at the edge of town. Even I managed to get the door open he was going over ninety and I would probably end up dead. "Well this is my time to exit." Ben said making me look over to where he once sat, the seat was empty but the car wasn't slowing down any. The next thing I knew the car had driven through the side of the bridge and fell the twenty feet to the river. I survived the fall but the damn seatbelt was stuck and I couldn't get it off. Even as the car filled with the frozen water the latch wouldn't come undone. I struggled to slash through the material and squimed free of the bindings but the doors wouldn't unlock. By the time I had broken the window to get out the darkness had started to envelop me and then I lost touch with everything but the darkness.

"Here you go guys, let me introduce the copycat. I hear she's a fan of yours Ryan." There was a chuckle then it was gone. I could hear something or somebody moving about and I could feel the glass beneath me. I was so tired and yet I couldn't sleep anymore. I was cold, yes very cold and I felt kind of numb. I tried to breathe but instead started coughing up water. The light was bright when I finally opened my eyes and I was still cold. My clothes were soaked and that wasn't helping any but I knew that the cold wasn't from the clothes.

"So you got a name doll?" I looked over and saw a boy standing there, he looked about eighteen and was dressed up in fifties style clothes. Half of his body seemed to be torn and some of his insides were showing.

"The name's Kat." I managed to say, it felt like I had steel wool in my throat. I stood up and fell back down to my knees as my head started to spin.

"You should take it easy doll, it's not easy for the first few days." The boy said again.

"What's not easy?"

"Being dead, by the way I'm Royce." I tried to turn and look at him again but I passed out and fell back to the floor. I wasn't sure how long I lay on that floor but I could hear the voices of Royce and some other man arguing about me.

"I saw her first Ryan she's mine!"

"I don't think so Ben said she's a fan of mine. I bet she'd like to meet the real thing." There was an insane cackle before Royce started yelling at him again. I couldn't stand it anymore and forced myself to wake up.

"Will you both shut up you are so loud you can wake the dead." I growled and sat up rubbing the side of my head. They both quit arguing and started to stare at me angrily as if I had bruised their pride. I didn't care and crawled to the back corner of my cube and went back to sleep.


	2. Finally waking up and meetings

Copycat

Disclaimer: I do not own the thirteen ghosts or any of their characters. But Kat is mine so no stealing without permission.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Change of time/POV

Last time:

"I don't think so Ben said she's a fan of mine. I bet she'd like to meet the real thing." There was an insane cackle before Royce started yelling at him again. I couldn't stand it anymore and forced myself to wake up.

"Will you both shut up you are so loud you can wake the dead." I growled and sat up rubbing the side of my head. They both quit arguing and started to stare at me angrily as if I had bruised their pride. I didn't care and crawled to the back corner of my cube and went back to sleep.

I woke up and growled to myself feeling a cramp in my neck and i cracked my neck quickly and winced as i felt the bones shift slightly. I looked around and saw that I was still in the cube and I kicked at one of the walls in frustration. "Will somebody let me out of this god damn box?" A loud cackling sound made me jump slightly as i looked over into the cube to my side and saw a man in a straight jacket with a cage on his head and it took everything i had not to stand there and gape like some whore. "Your..him aren't you?" I walked over to the wall closest to him on all fours and looked him dead in the eyes. "Your Khun. I've looked up some of your work, you did a good job with that whore from that ball you went to..i forget the name." I smirked showing my fangs.

"Ah you remember the harvest ball that I went to and slashed the throats out of six whores don't you?" He smirked and showed his sharp fangs as he looked her over. "That was a long time ago, i've nearly perfected my technique over the ages." He licked his lips and moved closer to the wall of his cube so the rusted bars of the cage rested against the glass. "How about once we get out of here I give you a free show." He smirked and started undressing her with his eyes.

I smiled and puffed my chest out a bit as I saw him look me over and I smirked. "I'd love to but I've got to warn you, I like it rough and I won't break easy." I was on all fours as i talked to him and I heard a whistle from behind me and I turned to see the boy from before looking me over, I think he said his name was Royce something or another. I stood up and walked over to his side of the glass, making sure to shake my hips a bit to give Khun a good view and I smiled hearing him groan and growl.

"Well Kat looks like your adjusting easy to the whole being dead thing." He pulled a stub of a cigerette out of his pocked and put it between his lips and fumbled in his pockets for a light. After a moment he pulled out a worn lighter and lit the end and took a good puff before shaking the lighter and stuffing it back in his pocket. He took the cigerette out of his mouth and puffed some smoke at the glass. "Most of them end up freaking out like Ryan there and going totally spastic once they find out they're dead. Kinda like that Rafkin guy." He smirked and took another puff and blew a smoke circle and looked back at me.

"That dude wouldn't stop screaming and cussing for two whole weeks," He looked past me to Ryan's cube where he was pacing and staring at me through the glass. "Remember that Ryan, when he went totally spastic and Cyrus finally had to hose him down?" He laughed a bit then looked Kat over again and smiled. "Don't worry doll, we ain't gonna let Cyrus touch you if we can help it."

I watched Royce for awhile then grew bored and began pacing my cube and looking for any way to escape. I paused and looked down at a peice of metal that connected with the glass and saw a small inpurity in the metal and a chip in the glass. I grinned and started kicking at that small area not caring if it made noise and I nearly cackled with joy as after two hours of kicking it the crack in the glass was almost an inch longer then before.

At this rate I could possibly start breaking through in a few days, but only if this Cyrus didn't start making rounds to check up on me. I spent the entire day kicking and punching at the glass making Khun and Royce wonder what I was up to but by the end of the day I nearly screamed as my bruised and battered fist burst through the cracked glass and I fell forward to bang my head aginst the glass.

"Holy Shit the bitch's done it." Royce let his cigerette drop from his lips as he saw her fist go through the glass. "She can get us out." He looked over at Ryan who seemed interested in her injured hands and started banging on the glass trying to break it like she had. He looked back at her and quickly moved as close as he could. "Alright doll this is gonna be a tight squeeze but your gonna have to try and get through that to the other side. All you need to do is flicker out there and set us free and we'll have some fun, what do you say?"

I looked over at Royce and felt like I was about to pass out but shook my head a bit. "What are you talking about? Flickering? That doesn't make any sense." I looked over at Khun and saw that he was trying to break free the same way I had but wasn't having much success. I listened to Royce drone on about how he learned to flicker and I closed my eyes and imagined myself on the outside of my cube just to get away from his boring stories.

I felt my head hit the floor and when I opened my eyes to see what happened I was on the outside of my cube. Quickly I jumped to my feet and looked around before grinning like a mad man and streaching a bit and looking over at Royce. "Well what now?" He motioned for me to move over to the door of his cube and without thinking I pulled out one of the large cables making the light in his cube flicker and the door open an inch. He rushed to the door and before I knew it he was standing besides me lighting up another smoke.

"Nice job doll, now we gotta let the beast free." He looked over at Ryan who looked pissed to still be in his cube. Royce walked over and pulled a cable free from his cube and before he could blink Ryan was besides him and growling softly. "Chill Ryan we ain't getting nowhere if you go all psycho on us again." He took a few more puffs before putting his smoke out on his arm and walking back over to cat and taking her arm. "Let go doll, this place has a lot of rooms and I plan to get to know you better in every one." His eyes gleamed a bit as he smirked and started to drag her off, ignoring Ryans curses and her growls.


End file.
